


Do You Want to Know a Secret?

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tim thinks Tony and Ziva are acting stranger than usual. He enlists Abby's help in figuring out why. Told from Tim's POV. One shot.





	Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just borrowed them for an original story. Listening to Beatles Channel on Sirius/XM and got inspired. Told from Tim’s POV

After a rarer than rare five day weekend, Tim McGee was glad to be back at his desk. Even if they were only doing paperwork today, he missed his work family over the long weekend. Not that the team didn’t need the break. The case they closed last week had been a bear. It started out with the murder of a Navy Petty Officer six months ago, followed by a second two weeks later, and grew exponentially into a drug ring, a murder-for-hire ring and an arms smuggling ring over five continents, involving a whole alphabet soup of agencies. Vance had given the team Thursday and Friday off before the Labor Day weekend.

Tim nodded to Gibbs as the older man placed a coffee on Tim’s desk and then went over to his own desk. “Thanks, Boss.” Gibbs nodded towards the other two desks, and Tim replied, “Not in yet.” The two worked in silence until the familiar ding of the elevator. Both looked up out of habit to see who got off. 

Tony and Ziva stepped out together, Ziva carrying a box of pastries and smiling. Tony had four cups of coffee on a take-out tray; he was also grinning. “Good morning. We come bearing food and coffee,” announced Tony. 

“Pastries from the new bakery down the street, including a bear claw for Gibbs and an apple Danish for Tim,” added Ziva. Tony set a cup on Gibbs desk as Ziva handed him the bear claw pastry. Gibbs mumbled a thank you and smiled at Ziva.

They moved to Tim’s desk with coffee and the apple Danish. Tony placed a cup at Ziva’s desk and the last one on his own desk as Ziva put a chocolate chip muffin on Tony’s desk and took the pastry box back to her desk. 

“Hey, thanks, guys. What’s the occasion?” Tim was curious what had his two best friends and teammates in such a generous mood. He looked at Ziva who shrugged and then at Tony who did the same. Okay, now this is weird, Tim thought. They may think alike but they usually don’t mimic each other’s actions.

“Hey, get to work. This paperwork’s not going to do itself.” Gibbs voice broke Tim’s wondering. Tony and Ziva sat down and got to work and Tim turned back to the form he was completing online. They worked in silence for a while before Tim realized it was TOO quiet. 

He glanced up to see Tony checking his phone and Ziva watching Tony. Tony touched the screen on the phone and then looked up at Ziva, making eye contact with her. Tim glanced over at Ziva, who was blushing and looking like a teen-aged girl with a crush. Tim inwardly groaned. Why did he always manage to catch these two mooning at each other? In the office, at least, he could distract himself with paperwork or his computer, but when he got in between them in the car or at a scene, he always felt a bit like a voyeur. But, he had to admit, being in the middle of whatever Tony and Ziva were up to also gave him plenty of ideas for his Thom E. Gemcity novels. 

He saw Ziva look down and then over at Tony. Tony’s phone vibrated and he checked the screen. He glanced at Gibbs and then looked over at Ziva and made a panting motion with his mouth. Oh, god, they’ve done it; the horizontal tango. Tim had to let Abby know. He typed an IM to Abby:

“ _T &Z blushing and mooning more than usual. Did they do it?? Come up here and check it out._” Tim clicked send and pretended to go back to reading a computer file, glancing at Tony and Ziva when he was sure they weren’t looking. The new message icon signaled a reply from Abby: “ _On the way in 10._ ”

Another glance towards Tony, who was now blushing, (OMG) and Ziva who was smirking (double OMG) and Tim knew something was up between them. Come on, Abby get here. The elevator dinged and Abby rushed out. “Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs…”

“Slow down, Abs.” Gibbs stood up, and looked in her direction. “What do you got?” Tony and Ziva paused and looked up, as did Tim. Tim also noticed Tony and Ziva exchange glances and smiles. Oh, these two were definitely up to something. He hoped Abby would pick up on what was hinky with them today.

“I missed you all over the long weekend. I needed to see everyone .” Abby looked at each of them, pointedly lingering her look on Tony and on Ziva longer than the other two. Both Tony and Ziva smiled at her . “Oh, thanks again for the Caf-Pow and the cupcake, Tony **and** Ziva, emphasis on the and.”

Abby moved over to Tim’s chair and stood looking at his monitor. “What was it that you wanted me to see, Timmy?” Tim motioned to Abby to pull over the empty chair to his right and pointed to his screen where he had typed, “ _See what I mean? They are all moony-eyed and smiling and stuff. Gibbs has no clue or he is ignoring them. _” Abby looked up at Ziva who had turned back to her computer and at Tony who was flipping through a stack of papers. She watched as Tony looked at his phone, which he had placed on his knee. He picked it up and typed, then looked over at Ziva. Abby looked away quickly when Tony turned towards Tim’s desk. She peeked over Tim’s monitor at Ziva who was smiling and appeared to be typing on her phone.__

____

____

“ _OMG. They did it; it is all over their faces. Look at how he looks at her and she looks at him. Like a pair of horny teens in lust. _” Tim read as fast as Abby typed. “There is your problem, Timmy, in that line there.” Abby pointed at the words “they did it” and Tim nodded.__

____

____

“Chain of custody document for the grenade launchers from last week? Who has it?” Gibbs interrupted the quiet. Tim knew he did not have it, but he saw Ziva reach over to a file on her desk and raise it in her left hand. 

“Here, Gibbs.” A glint of something shiny caught Tim’s eye. He looked closer and, wait, was that a ring on Ziva’s left hand? He quickly nudged Abby, and mumbled “Ziva, left hand.” Now, Tim thought he saw TWO rings. Abby nudged him back and he saw that she was about to squeal. He put his hand over her mouth and shook his head no. She gave him a questioning look. He whispered, “Let’s check Tony first.” 

“Glad I could help you, Tim.” Abby stood up and walked towards the elevator. As she passed Tony’s desk, Tim called Tony’s name. He turned towards Tim, placing his left hand on his desk as he swiveled his chair. Abby looked at Tony’s hand and squealed. Way to be subtle, Abby; Tim groaned inwardly for the umpteenth time today. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva all looked at Abby as soon as she squealed. She started jumping up and down and ran over to Ziva’s desk and grabbed her left hand. She pulled Ziva over to Tony’s desk and grabbed his left hand. She held both hands up and put them together. The rings matched. Abby squealed again, louder, and both Tony and Ziva winced. Heads were turning at other desks at the commotion. 

Tim, realizing what Abby had seen, gulped. OMG, they not only did the horizontal tango, but they also went beyond Rule 12, way beyond, in fact. Abby calmed down enough to ask Ziva, “Did you and Tony…” before Gibbs got up and put his hands on Abby’s shoulders. 

“Calm down, Abby. They were going to tell everyone at lunch today.” Tim’s mouth fell open as Gibbs’ words sunk in for Abby. Tony was grinning his ear to ear grin and Ziva was smiling and blushing. She moved next to Tony and took his hand in hers. “Abs, they got married on Friday, with me and Ducky as witnesses.” Gibbs looked to Tony and Ziva to apologize for telling their secret, but both just shrugged and said it was okay.

“I’m so happy for you two. It’s about time. You two should have done this ages ago. Oh, my god, we have to …” Tim caught Abby’s eye and did the cut motion so she would be quiet before she went too far in her comments. Abby grabbed both Tony and Ziva in a hug as only she could give. “Um, air, Abs…” Tony spoke for both himself and Ziva. She let go and then punched Gibbs in the arm. 

“You KNEW and you didn’t tell us?” 

Gibbs nodded, “not my secret to tell.”

Tim moved over to his friends. “Congratulations, guys.” He hugged Ziva, who whispered “toda” in his ear and then reached to shake Tony’s hand, but changed his mind and hugged Tony as well. “Thanks, bro’” Tony returned the hug and then put his arm around Ziva. 

“We want to invite you all to lunch at the Italian restaurant down the street. We have a reservation for 1300.” Tony looked at Ziva, and Tim could see the love between them plainly written in their eyes and the way they looked at each other. Today was not hinky at all.


End file.
